Organic light emitting devices (“OLEDs”) represent a promising display technology. To realize a full color display, OLEDs emitting in the red, green, and blue regions of the visible spectrum are needed. Recent advances led to the development of green and red emitting OLEDs of satisfactory performance. However, there is still a need, which the present invention addresses, to improve the performance of blue emitting OLEDs, more specifically to increase their operational stability and to enhance color purity.
The following documents may be relevant to the present application:
Hu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,012 B1
Esteghamatian et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,467 B1
Hu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,048
Shi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,721
Shi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,247
Shi et al., EP 1 009 044 A2.